


La cena

by Gela1310



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drarry, M/M, cena
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gela1310/pseuds/Gela1310
Summary: Harry y Draco deciden vivir juntos después de años de noviazgo y dan la noticia en una cena familiar en la Mansión Malfoy, todo parecía ir bien o eso creían ellos.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	La cena

**Author's Note:**

> AU  
> Todos los personajes después de la muerte de los Potter están vivos
> 
> Drarry  
> El universo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.  
> Capítulo único

La cabeza de los presentes en la mesa sólo iba de un lado a otro cada vez que gritaba alguien, no sabían cómo fue que todo se salió de control.

Todo iba normal en la cena en la mansión Malfoy hablaban tranquilamente sobre anécdotas de los más grandes mientras los más jóvenes les contaban sus planes, Tonks y Andrómeda les contaban sobre el nuevo puesto que tendría su hija después de pertenecer en la Orden del fenix, Sirius y Harry sobre sus nuevos puestos como aurores en el ministerio y la nueva categoría que tendría Sirius después de toda la ayuda que brindó en la guerra, los Malfoy sobre su expansión de negocios y como Draco se convertiría en un muy reconocido posionista. Todo se desató desde el momento en el que Harry y Draco les dijeron su plan de irse a vivir juntos.

Draco y Harry ya habían hablado desde mucho antes sobre la idea de irse a vivir juntos, surgió una noche en la que Draco se quedaba con Harry a dormir en Grimmauld Place, una de tantas, cuando Harry salía muy tarde de su turno como Auror, Draco lo esperaba en su oficina en el ministerio para ir a cenar y después irse con él a dormir, era una rutina de una a dos veces por semana cuando tenía tiempo Draco y no estaba fuera del país. Les gustaba estar juntos y a pesar que Sirius era muy comprensivo y liberal aún se sentían un tanto incómodos al estar conscientes que su padrino seguía ahí porque, aunque también era casa de Harry el propietario seguía siendo Sirius.

Lo mismo ocurria con Draco, cuando él se iba del país por unos días o hasta semanas a atender asuntos de su trabajo, Harry conseguía salir antes de su trabajo o cambiar su descanso para ir por Draco a la terminal de Trasladadores y así pasar un día con su novio, después se iban a la mansión Malfoy a pasar la noche, si antes con Sirius se sentían incómodos con Lucius Malfoy era peor, aunque el aceptaba la relación de su hijo con Potter al estar bajo su techo era seguir sus reglas e incluso debían dormir aun en habitaciones separadas.

Es por eso que ambos decidieron irse a vivir juntos, tener su propio espacio donde no tuvieran que lidiar con Sirius o Lucius, pero lo que jamás imaginaban es que esa decisión desencadenara a una discusión en medio de la cena.

-Bueno, ahora que a Harry lo subieron de puesto en su trabajo y yo debo de estar más al pendiente en las aperturas de mis tiendas – empezó diciendo Draco mirando a cada uno de los invitados a la mesa mientras tomaba la mano de Harry por debajo de la mesa, Harry la apretó en señal de apoyo – estaremos más ocupados de lo normal y es por eso que Harry y yo decidimos irnos a vivir juntos para tener más tiempo para nosotros.

El silencio reinaba en la mesa y solo se podía escuchar el golpe de los cubiertos sobre los platos, el matrimonio Malfoy solo se les quedaron viendo sin ninguna expresión, Sirius volteo a ver a Harry y su cara demostraba sorpresa, Draco soltó una exhalación de frustración, sabía que se lo tomarían de ese modo, Harry solo se dedicaba a mirar hacia ningún lugar en especial en la pared mientras hacía pequeñas caricias en la mano de Draco, Tonks solo les sonrió y Andrómeda fue la única que rompió ese silencio.

-Eso es maravilloso chicos-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara mientras observaba a la pareja- es un gran paso, pero si ustedes ya se sienten capaces solo puedo decirles que muchas felicidades.

-Gracias Andrómeda, la verd...

-De ninguna manera – interrumpió Sirius con voz firme – aún son muy jóvenes como para irse a vivir juntos.

-Sirius – Harry estaba sorprendido, de todos los presentes jamás pensó que su padrino se opondría. – Draco y yo somos mayores, tenemos 22 años, ambos trabajamos, creo que somos lo suficientemente capaces de vivir solos.

-Aún son unos niños que no pueden valerse por sí mismos.

-Pero Sirius

-Estoy de acuerdo con el – Hablo Narcissa Malfoy por primera vez desde que dieron la noticia - aún son muy chicos, además que Draco no tendrá la misma calidad de vida que viviendo con nosotros, si tanto quieren estar juntos, vengan a vivirse a la Mansión.

-Madre, Harry y yo ya lo decidimos no cambiaremos de opinión-le respondió Draco- además queremos algo para nosotros dos, no es que desprecie tu oferta, pero queremos nuestro espacio.

-Pero Draco, ¿Dónde vivirán?, aquí tienes todo, no debes preocuparte de nada.

-Conseguimos un departamento perfecto para nosotros Señora Malfoy-Esta vez fue Harry quien respondió- y no debe preocuparse por la calidad de vida de Draco, ambos trabajamos y podernos costear todo.

\- ¿Cómo que ya tienen un departamento?, ¿Por qué jamás me dijiste nada Harry?, Pensé que me tenías la suficiente confianza-dijo Sirius ofendido- pudiste decirme que querías estar con Draco y yo hubiera aceptado que se mudaran a Grimmauld Place.

\- Creo que no están entendiendo ustedes dos, ellos quieren estar juntos, no quieren vivir con ustedes -Andrómeda ya no tenía la sonrisa de antes, tenía una expresión seria, viéndola así a Harry le recordó la cara de Bellatrix.

-Pero Andy, ellos no pueden vivir juntos, aquí Draco y Harry pueden tener todo.

-También pueden tener todo viviendo conmigo Narcissa, lo que no entienden es que aún son muy jóvenes. -Sirius estaba muy molesto, pero más que molesto estaba ofendido que Harry jamás le contara o lo considerara.

-Por favor Sirius, tú te fuiste a vivir con tu mejor amigo más joven que Draco y Harry.

-Fue diferente –Protesto Sirius, la cena había sido olvidada.

-No lo fue y tu Cissy, debes aceptar dejar ir a Draco, no puedes mantenerlo siempre contigo. -Poco a poco iban elevando la voz.

\- Tu no entiendes Andy, Draco está acostumbrado a una forma de vivir, una que solo podremos darle nosotros. - todos los presentes solo estaban viendo su intercambio de palabras, nadie hablaba más que los Black, ni siquiera Lucius que era el dueño, conocía a su esposa y sabía que el temperamento Black era de tener cuidado.

-Eso es mentira, Draco tiene sus propias tiendas, es el mejor posionista y Harry es el nuevo jefe de una división de Aurores, creo que ambos pueden perfectamente darse una vida digna. -Draco y Harry se sintieron algo avergonzados, a ellos no les gustaba alardear sobre sus trabajos.

\- ¿Entonces porque no dejas que Tonks se vaya a vivir con su pareja? -Sirius se había parado de su asiento, Harry no lo había visto así, al menos no con él, solo ponía su cara de seriedad en su trabajo.

-Mi hija tiene todo mi apoyo si quiere mudarse con su pareja yo jamás se lo impediría-La mencionada solo bajo la vista avergonzada mientras jugaba con su comida en el plato. - al contrario de ustedes dos que solo harán que se distancien, ¿es que acaso aun no aprenden nada después de lo que nuestra querida familia hacia?, Sirius tu más que nada lo debes comprender

-Eso fue diferente, no me mude con mi novio, fue con mi mejor amigo y todo porque me consideraban un traidor a la sangre.

-Te escapaste, manchando el apellido Black.

-Narcissa! -reprendió Andrómeda- no está bien que digas eso, además no sé qué tanto hablas si tú estás de acuerdo con la pareja de tu hijo que no es sangre pura.

-Las personas cambian de perspectiva-muy dignamente Narcissa levanto su copa de vino y la bebió.

-Eso no decías antes, cuando a mí me repudiaron del árbol familiar y me expulsaron por manchar el apellido Black. -exploto Andrómeda también levantándose de su lugar.

-Eso está fuera de contexto en la conversación.

-Concuerdo con Narcissa, ¿eso que tiene que ver con que Harry y Draco estén muy jóvenes para irse a vivir juntos?

-Tiene mucho que ver, porque, así como Narcissa cambio de opinión sobre el estatus de sangre, debería entender que su hijo no quiere estar bajo el ala de su madre y querer hacer su propia vida y tu Sirius debes entender que Harry es perfectamente capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, estoy cansada que quieran controlar sus vidas, ya lo hicieron con nosotros, dejemos de hacerlo con ellos.

-Es que no entiendes, las cosas son diferentes, no pueden valerse por sí mismos ellos...

Siguieron discutiendo, ninguno quería aceptar que el otro tenía razón, eran tan temperamentales que los tres Blacks solo se dedicaban a gritarse, Lucius a lado de Narcissa solo se la pasaba bebiendo vino mientras escuchaba la "charla de estos", Tonks desde que empezó la discusión no hacía más que ver de sus tios a su madre, Harry y Draco solo estaban ahí sentados viendo y observando, Harry estaba algo aturdido de tanto grito, jamás pensó que algo que él consideraba poco importante pudiera desatar que los Black se enfrascaran en discusiones del pasado y del presente.

A su lado Draco estaba callado y muy tenso, se les había salido de las manos y ya estaba cansándose, su tía Andrómeda estaba en lo cierto, él quería por fin salir de la Mansión para ser libre, sin cuestionarlo y, sobre todo, estar con Harry sin que nadie les diga que hacer. Pasaron unos minutos más y los adultos parecieran no acabar nunca, con un Draco molesto se levantó de su lugar y azoto las manos en la mesa.

-YA BASTA- su voz hizo que los tres adultos se quedaran callados y los espectadores restantes de la mesa se le quedaran viendo, Harry dio un respingo en su lugar, todos estaban atentos a Draco- ya me cansaron, Harry y yo nos iremos a vivir juntos les guste o no, ya estoy harto que decidan por mí, esta vez las decisiones las tomo yo, ¿quedo claro?

-Pero Draco, aun no estás listo para vivir tu solo. -los ojos de Narcissa buscaban los de su hijo esperando que así comprendiera su punto.

-Lo estoy, así que les pediría que acabaran con esto, Harry nos vamos- Harry no se movió de su lugar, estaba muy consternado por el giro de las cosas.

-Harry no se va a ningún lado y tú no puedes llevártelo-Sirius encaro a Draco, aunque la diferencia de estatura no era mucha, en vez de intimidarse Draco se irguió más mostrándole que él podía ser más Black que Malfoy.

-Harry puede tomar sus propias decisiones, asi que nos iremos.

-No pueden irse, así como así- dijo Narcissa.

-Sí que pueden, déjenlos ser felices- Andrómeda le contesto.

-No te metas Andrómeda-dijo Sirius aun encarando a Draco sin lograr que el otro apartara la mirada.

La discusión continuo pero esta vez con un Draco Malfoy incluido, los gritos se reanudaron y Harry solo se dedicó a observar como su novio estaba a punto de llegar a los golpes con su padrino, aunque no creería que este lo hiciera. Recorrió su vista alrededor de la mesa solo para ver a Tonks en su asiento con la vista fija en su madre y Narcissa y cuando este giro su cabeza se encontró con los ojos de Lucius Malfoy.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de exasperación, Lucius tomo su copa de vino que ya había rellenado como 4 veces desde que inicio la discusión y brindo en dirección a Harry con una mirada de compasión y Harry solo imito su gesto, tomo la copa y la bebió. Definitivamente necesitaría el vino para calmar sus nervios.

Al final de la cena Narcissa y Sirius aceptaron el hecho de que Harry y Draco se irían a vivir juntos, recordándoles que las puertas de sus casas siempre estarían abiertas y podrían visitarlos las veces que quisieran. También se disculparon con Andrómeda por no hacerle caso desde que empezaron la discusión y cada quien se fue a su casa, Andrómeda con Tonks y Sirius con Harry.

-Creo que esto no salió como lo planeamos-dijo Harry a lado de la chimenea a punto de irse con Sirius.

-No me digas-contesto sarcásticamente Draco- empezare a empacar mis cosas para irnos lo antes posible a nuestra casa.

-Me gusta cómo suena eso, nuestra casa-se acercó a Draco para depositarle un beso corto en los labios.

-Tienes dos días para empacar todo y estar ahí el lunes.

-Estaré listo, no quiero hacerte enojar, ya vi de lo eres capaz.

-No tienes ni idea.

Con un último beso de despedida Harry se fue a Grimmauld Place para empacar sus cosas y así irse lo antes posible con su novio, sabía que no sería sencillo, sobre todo por el temperamento de Draco, pero estaba decidió, al fin nadie les diría nada y podrían hacer lo que quisieran, juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste este drama familiar, la verdad es que me reí mucho al escribirlo y en mi mente así sería una discusión Black.
> 
> Se suponía que lo publicaría después del especial de febrero pero por motivos personales ya no pude hacerlo es por eso que como regalo del mes les dejo este OS.
> 
> Nos veremos en futuras historias. Los quiere...
> 
> -gela1310


End file.
